disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orticia's Friendship Picnic!
Orticia’s Friendship Picnic! '''is the 26th 'episode of Season 41. Summary Thinking about her old friend turned villain Orticia, Owlette decides to try to convince her to become her friend again by setting up a friendship picnic this Friendship Day. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Town where everyone is seen celebrating Friendship Day, and everyone was celebrating with not just one or two, but more of their best friends. Meanwhile in the Fantasy Forest, Amaya is seen looking for the perfect place to have a picnic, until she comes across the Amazon Hideaway, and with the trees, the waterfall, and the sweet smelling flowers. She decides that this will be the best place for a picnic. At her house minutes later, Amaya was packing up a nice picnic for tonight; ham and cheese sandwiches and veggie sandwiches, fruit juice boxes, apple slices with peanut butter dip, carrot sticks, whoopie pies, and raisins. But she wasn’t planning to have a picnic with her usual friends, but with a villain who used to be her friend: Orticia. Hopefully, the picnic will help her (Orticia) come to her senses and encourage her to be her friend again, Amaya thought with a half smile of hope and worry. That evening, Orticia was walking around with her head down, mumbling about Friendship Day and says to herself that it’s funny, since she and that birdbrain Owlette have been friends, only for a short time, and still, she believed that they can be friends again just by doing so many nice things to her, the same way Gekko helped Luna Girl put aside her villain ways to become good just because all she wanted was some friends and a happier life. Well, Orticia said with a scoff, that won’t ever happen! Not even in a zillion years! Just thinking about Owlette made Orticia more irritated by the minute. Meanwhile, Owlette had snuck out and was flying with the picnic basket in her hands. Despite it’s heavy weight, Owlette kept on flying while scanning the town from below with her owl eyes. Suddenly, Catboy unexpectedly appears flying behind Owlette with his wings of love and he asks her what she was doing at this hour, then notices the picnic basket in her hands and asks her about that to. But Owlette pursed her lips together just as Catboy encourages her to just speak up and that he won’t get upset if she tells him just as she lets out a sigh and admits that she is finding Orticia. When Owlette mentioned that name, Catboy was in shock and replies questioningly why she would want to go find her as Owlette explains that she is going to have a Friendship Day picnic with her former friend because she thinks that it’ll help her decide to be her friend again, and if everything goes as well as she hopes, then Orticia will surely put aside her evil side and become good again. After Owlette sends Catboy a hopeful smile, everything was silent between the two, but Catboy shook his head in disbelief and breaks the silence by responding that he is not sure about this, surprising Owlette when she heard this response as she asks Catboy what does he mean, and he replies with a frown that maybe a picnic won’t get Orticia to become good again. Listening to what Catboy said made Owlette think that he’s trying to discourage her into thinking that she will help Orticia change from bad to good, and she asks him curtly if he’s saying that she should just give up. Holding up his hands in defense, Catboy replies that he’s not and that he’s only saying that because he is worried that Orticia might be trying to trick Owlette or setting a trap for her (Owlette), and that he doesn’t want anything bad happening to her, but Owlette was already taking that as an offense- to Ortica. As Catboy tries to reason with Owlette by saying that all he’s saying is that she doesn’t want her risking her life just to give Orticia a second chance, Owlette says to Catboy in a harsh tone that he has believed that she can do anything, but is now starting to believe that he’s not believing in her that much anymore, but then seeing the hurt look on Catboy’s face made Owlette realize she had hurt his feelings. With a guilty look on her face looking down, Owlette makes her leave before Catboy could stop her. Later, as Owlette was finally far away from Catboy, she looks down at some movement down below in the Fantasy Forest and she quickly recognized the figure as Orticia! Flying down, Owlette lands in front of Orticia, which startled her and she asks in a shocked and snappy tone what she (Owlette) was doing here and what she wants now. Although frightened by the tone of Orticia’s voice, Owlette explains that she was just looking for her, for what Orticia asked flatly, as Owlette showed her the picnic basket and confesses that she just wants to have a picnic in the Amazon Hideaway... with her. Characters * Trivia * The episode’s scenes are similar to the scenes of ''Aaaa~♪ Siren's Last Strategy-nya! from Suite Precure. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 41 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Orticia Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Suite Precure Category:Precure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Season 41 episodes based on cartoons